Titans Assemble
by Enteredcoin1
Summary: Synopsis: Six sidekicks of the Justice League have been rejected into the league and decide to go on there own. However in the midst of their newly solo careers, an evil force threatens to take over...


Titans Assemble

This my first fan fiction story ever so I would really like it if you do read this, leave a comment/review of your thoughts. I would really like to be writer when I grow up so I hope this a good piece of work. I don't own the copyrights to the DC comics or the characters, but the story was made by myself. Hope you enjoy it!

Prologue:

Aboard the famous Watchtower are the most powerful and greatest superheroes ever to defend the almighty globe of water and ground.

Metropolis's Man of Steel - Superman, Gotham's Dark Knight and leader of the League - Batman and the Amazon Princess of Themyscira - Wonder Woman were the big three of this society of heroes and formed it long ago to help defend the human race and show people the true valour of each individual within the League.

Also present at that very moment were others who came after the formation to join "The Big Three" in their crusade to keep our world safe - Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps, The Flash of Central City, Green Arrow and Black Canary of Star City, Martian Manhunter of Mars, the android known as Red Tornado, the powerful sorcerer Doctor Fate, Hawkman and Hawkwoman of Thanagar, the made of living radiation Captain Atom and another powerful yet beautiful sorcerer Zatanna.

Robin had idolised these heroes for a very long time and hoped that some day he could join them in combat. The Boy Wonder was young and naive, but very experienced in the arts of poetic justice, having been trained by Batman since the age of ten after the death of his parent. His dark wavy hair had shaken up from of all the excitement. His time was now. Six years later of training and Batman's promised was to come to fruition.

This honour however, was shared by a fair amount of others who were also deemed by the media as "sidekicks". This form of "New Heroes" consisted of prodigies of Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, The Flash and Wonder Woman - Speedy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl. All so eager to join the League that they could possible think of anything more deserving. All prodigies had been friends for years, but the chance they had waited for had finally come.

They all stood in a row with such gleaming facial expressions. The enthusiasm had become overwhelming. They were as happy as a rabbit hopping through hole to hole.

Batman walked over to the five sidekicks who had proven their place in the League and spoke in his deep tone of voice; "Congratulations, you have made us all proud. Today is the day."

He had each delivered them a small golden medal as way of exploiting their determination and hard work over the years. Four of the prodigies looked at each other confused, except who had become infuriated at what his mentor has given him.

"WHAT?!" Robin shouted with anger.

"We wanted to JOIN YOU!" moving closer to Batman, pointed his finger at him, viciously.

Silence had been made by everyone, but the "Dynamic Duo".

"I thought you said we were ready.." He said as he looked away sadly from Batman.

"Robin..." said Batman, "I understand you are disappointed and I am sorry.. but none of you are ready to join the Justice League."

"Really.." scoffed Robin, "Or do you just not trust us?"

The four other prodigies attempted to glaze into their meteor's eyes to see if that was true. All of them looked away just seconds of making eye contact. Each of the young ones could be seen sharing a tear or two from both eyes. The atmosphere had now dimmed from it's enlightening mood from earlier.

"You promised me I would be able to join when I was sixteen" Robin pointed out.

Before Batman could say anything, Superman stepped into the conversation.

"Just a minute here..." Superman shouted.

"Sorry but we can't allow children to join the Justice League. It could make us look unprovsovional and besides, you guys aren't ready for it. I don't think you realise it, but you're not. In fact, we're NEVER going to have join the league."

Everyone cannot believe the comments made from the Man of Steel. The tension had just began.

Speedy, who walked over with such rage in his stomach, got behind the behind The Boy Wonder and just stood there, while wiping his tears.

"No.. maybe not." said Speedy, "but at least we know when it's time to go."

"Roy.." Green Arrow who tried to calm the young archer down.

"SHUT UP!" Speedy shouted, "YOU LIED TO ME... I HATE YOU!"

Speedy had got on the transport board and waited for his friends to join him. Tense traumas had now affected the room.

Miss Martian was next to leave look at her uncle one last time.

"You leave me no choice, Uncle J'onn." she said through telepathy, sadly. As she stood on the board, Speedy had gave his support by hugging as she cried. Even the Manhunter himself shed a tear or two, feeling guilty.

Kid Flash was next to leave. As walked up to the board and looked at The Flash one last time, he gave an unsatisfying look of disgust.

Kid Flash blurts out, heartlessly; "Seems I'm not the only West you seem to be failing to keep, huh Barry?"

The Scarlet Speedster's head been turned down by his former friend's comment, with only Black Canary to support him. The other speedster just looks at him with disgust.

Wonder Girl had made her stand by moving forward towards her the board. But not before she looked dismally at Wonder Woman.

"Being lied to..." Wonder Girl speaks out, while clearing the tears out of her eyes, "hurts just as bad as being betrayed. I now know how Hades feels."

The princess of the Amazon was so surprised by her former prodigy's comment - she began to feel a pain of guilt that not even a medicine of Aphrodite could make her feel less heartbroken.

As the young demigod had stood on the board with her friends, Robin moves slowly towards it.

"Dick..." Batman stops the Boy Wonder.

"Son... please don't do this... not after everything we've been through..."

"Yeah..." Robin scoffs, "well not everything lasts forever."

Robin stood on the board and pressed the button to disappear from the Watchtower. Everyone who were still present on that orbiting beacon were left with nothing, but despair and guilt. Superman, feeling remorseful, attempted to apologise to all the mentors for making his previous comments sound nasty towards the children, but Batman had punched him in the face in an effort to quiet him.

"Your big mouth just cost me my son..." Batman looking deeply at him with that sinister glare, with Wonder Woman to comfort him afterwards. The rest of the League just moved and left Superman alone to heal.

The five former heartbroken prodigies had arrived on Earth. They all divided to the separate alleyways, having been transported right in the middle.

Is this is the end for the five former sidekicks or the start of something else?

The End?


End file.
